


Sapphires

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: Christmas time fun for our little awkward couple.





	Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_Raven/gifts).



**Second fluffy Adrinette fic for** [ **@lenoreofraven** ](https://tmblr.co/mCqvB-2pQ6U1yM3beIMtHtA) **: m (Disneyland Paris) and silver (winter)  
**

~  
  


Winter blanketed Paris in a thin sheet of snow, the glittering frost curling around the streets, icicles decorating homes as the citizens hurried around, freezing in the chilly weather but all no less cheerful for the approaching Christmas Day.  
  


Humming along to the American song playing on her computer, Marinette carefully braided back her hair, black ribbon held between her clamped lip, watching herself rocking to the music. She hated braiding her hair, _especially_ when it was behind her head; this was why she preferred her cute pigtails or even a simple bun, they were quick and simple! And didn’t involve _**repeating the damn same steps because she kept messing up**_!  
  


“Marinette, you have twenty more minutes until they start to arrive!” Tikki chirps from beside her phone, swaddled in the rose-colored mitten she had stitched together three weeks ago, decorated with little shimmering snowflakes and little White Anne Lace flowers. Even if she _was_ a goddess, everyone needed a way to get away from the cold.  
  


“I know, Tikki!” She managed through gritted teeth, ribbon’s edge held between her pearly whites. “Almoooooosst….there!” Grinning in victory, she tied it with her hair tie before taking the black ribbon to create a cute bow at the end of her braid. Too bad she couldn’t find a ribbon with little gold bells, it would work in her partner’s signature bell.  
  


Glancing over her outfit, she knew she was all set for wherever Adrien was taking them. Alya and Nino didn’t now either, despite their _VALIENT_ efforts in bribing him. Honestly, she was almost frightened over how much Ladybug merch her best friend had. Adrien had nearly caved, seems he was a big fan (not that she was internally _dying_ over it, nope), but he held strong to the belief of surprising them all. “Since we can’t see each other on Christmas.” He had told them, far too sweet for his own good.

 

“What do you think Tikki?” She asks, doing a little spin for the little goddess.  
  


Leaving the warmth of the mitten, the Kwami floated up to better see her chosen. “It’s cute! But no pink?” Pink and the little flowers tended to be Marinette’s signature, where was the softer shade?  
  


Marinette adjusted the turquoise sleeves of her coat, giving a small shake of her head. “I wanted to be different today!” She chirps, fastening the golden buttons, confidently smiling to her reflection. “Besides, Alya helped me find this fabric in autumn, I want to show her what I made with it.” Although hang outs had gotten rare with everyone so busy, and akuma attacks draining hang out time-for the both of them-there had been so little chances for chill days for the two of them. Her project would show Alya how much she still appreciated their friendship, despite how little time they’ve had.  
  


Tikki brought over the soft, midnight colored gloves Nino had gotten her for the holidays, relishing in the warmth they brought to her; outfit all finished and black boots fastened, Marinette checked over her purse to ensure Tikki had the other mitten in there to keep warm with her cookies and special macarons, before she nodded to herself. She was ready!  
  


“Marinette! Adrien’s here!”  
  


“Coming Mama!” Marinette called back, Tikki zipping into the side purse as her charge hurried down to the living room.  
  


Ever since the loving couple had been “accidentally” ditching them (and one evening where Chris was left with Adrien somehow and the poor model had, quite literally, wept over the phone for help, a night they still shudder to recall), they’ve grown closer together with her stupid stutters at least tamping down as she found out how much of a stupid **dork** the blond was. Adrien grew much more comfortable around her, helping her to remove the pedestal she placed him on, now on much more even ground.  
  


Adrien grins at the sight of the petite raven-haired girl, adjusting his beanie covering his unruly golden locks, “Mari! You look great!” The compliment came easily to him because it was so _true_. Not that she didn’t look great every day! She did! But she looked positively ecstatic for the surprise trip he had planned for the four of them. “You ready for Christmas?”  
  


“I am, all three of us are going to spend Christmas Eve baking and making gingerbread houses and decorating them!” She rocked on her heels, practically bouncing. “What about you? I know it’s not the…easiest season. But I remember you said your father’s taking you to the Ballet?” Last years’ Santa Claws incident, it had _not_ been fun to remember.  
  


He shrugs, his smile dimming ever so slightly, “He does. I heard from Nathalie that he requested a reservation at _**Le Cinq**_.” He chuckles at her little gasp, nodding in agreement. But, his father was particular over where exactly they would eat. “I know, but he’s shown some form of excitement over this year.”  
  


Eyes softening, she placed a comforting hand on his arm, “I’m so happy you two are going to enjoy Christmas together. You deserve it.”  
  


“Thanks Marinette.” They both acted like his words weren’t as heavy as he said them.  
  


They relaxed in her living room, Marinette suggesting video games until Alya and Nino arrived. When almost half an hour passed, they began to get worried. Where were those two?  
  


With a quick call, they found out the pair had _actually_ gotten sick. Seemed yesterdays’ “Ice Breaker” had gotten the two sick enough for their siblings to pick up the phone and inform the stranded pair, Nora had been worried but reassuring, Chris had been lording it over Nino for being so careless.  
  


“So much for a group hangout.” Marinette groans, shaking her head.  
  


Adrien couldn’t help but agree with his own groan; at a soft clearing of throat, Marinette glanced up to see him nervously rocking on his heels. “Soooo, I know they can’t come but do you still want to…you can say no!-but that is..do you still want to hang out today?”  
  


He looked terrified, ready for her to say no but so wanting her to say yes. What else was there to say? As if she would miss out hanging out with one of her friends! _Regardless_ of her infatuation. “Of course! It’s already past seven forty-five, so we should probably start leaving.” Didn’t he say the thing started at ten? Or did he just want to go early.  
  


Grinning like he had won a lifetime supply of sweets, Adrien tugs on her hand. “Come on then! G is waiting for us with the car!”  
  


Laughing, Marinette bid a quick ‘bye’ to her parents as she was abducted away by the ball of sunshine.  
  


~  
  


“Um, you’re taking me to see the Nutcracker Play!”  
  


“Nope!”  
  


“Argh! Um Um, oh! You reserved a cabin for us to have fun in the snow!”  
  


“Nope~!” Adrien snickers, grinning at the sight of her so positively stooped. He had managed to talk her into wearing a blindfold, with promises that this wasn’t a prank, so she couldn’t see their destination.  
  


Spotting it in the distance, Adrien grins, feeling a curl of pride in his chest. “Alright, you can see where we’re going now. Take off the blindfold.”  
  


Tearing it off, she pivoted to where he was facing in the window; eyes widening comically, Marinette turned in her seat to give Adrien a firm hug. “Wha-! Disneyland?! Are you kidding me? Adrien! Oh my god, _thank you_!”  
  


Hugging her back, he couldn’t hold back his laughter as she began going on about how she hadn’t been there since she was **six** and she couldn’t wait to text Alya and Nino about the surprise they missed out on. “Oooh! We need to get those Mickey Mouse Ears! I always see pictures online.”  
  


“We totally should!” He readily agreed, grinning at the enthusiasm practically pouring off of her. He only ever went to the park if it was a charity event his father scheduled, or Chloe somehow dragged him off to there only for her to decide they would not ride any of the rides. Now he could got the opportunity to hang out with his Princess and show her around the park and rides he had been vying for a chance to ride.  
  


And it was never fun to do things alone.  
  


Unless it was to use the bathroom.  
  


Then it was always appropriate to go alone.  
  


The early access pass was a life saver, giving them a chance to go see some of the characters and even go to the breakfast event! Adrien had been punning, _**badly**_ , with the Mad Hatter, much to Marinette’s chagrin and feigned glares. He only increased the puns, as if he found some sick glee from it. And if her heart didn’t speed up and fond memories of a certain cat came to her, well, that was no one’s business but her own.  
  


Adrien grins as he dragged her along, the breakfast still full in their bellies so a little shopping would do until the food settled down.  
  


“Did you make the gloves too? I know you made the coat and your blouse.”  
  


“Actually, Nino bought these for me! He said he found it at the markets and thought it would be a good Christmas gift, especially since he bought something for you and Alya already.” She explains, showing them off. The soft velvet accented with a line of lace near the cuffs, a compliment to the sweater she wore underneath her coat.  
  


Fuck, did he forget to get her a present? Sure he had planned **this** as a present for the three but this was _Marinette_ , their everyday ladybug, his princess. She deserved something nice. _**“And she’s wearing something Nino bought her.”**_ Some inner part of him rumbled, his eyes narrowing on the midnight material.  
  


“-and I made this with the…Adrien? Are you okay?” Oh, she was talking to him.  
  


“S-Sorry, I got distracted.” He lamely excused, his cheeks flushing in shame even as he tamped down _whatever_ stupid emotion he felt. “Uh, didn’t you say you wanted some Hot Cider earlier? I think their bakery opened.” Distracted, perfect. He could reign in his emotions and stop acting like a punk.  
  


Thankfully, that seemed to distract her enough, the pair walking to the Amusement parks’ main street bakery for an order of two hot ciders and delectable order of Billes de beignets chocolat noisette, the perfect chocolate filled balls of fluff melting over his tongue. No doubt Nathalie and his dietician would’ve wept at the sight but Gabriel had allowed one cheat day a month and he was _savoring_ it!  
  


They found a little corner to hide from the chilly wind and slowly filling streets, enjoying their snack and drink. “So I was thinking we should go to the Haunted Mansion! They have it all decked out during the holidays and I know you’ll get a kick out of it.”  
  


“That sounds like so much fun.” She giggles, sipping the cider with a happy hum. “Chloe used to brag about this place all the time, but never about the rides. Then again, it could mess up her hair.”  
  


“Chlo _is_ pretty particular about her hair.” He chuckles fondly, finding his eyes glancing over to her own hair. It wasn’t in her signature pigtails, instead it was in a braid behind her. “I like your hair by the way, did your mom help you? I know Chloe would have me help her braid her hair when we were little. because it was hard to do it herself.”  
  


Touching the braid, her cheeks grew warm at the compliment, giving a soft shake of her head. “No, I did it myself! It took a while, but I wanted to try it out.”  
  


“You did great, you should try it more often.”  
  


Trying not to absolutely _**die**_ at the compliment, she attempted to get them both distracted by the cute plush characters they had for sale. “They have Marie!” She squeals, setting her near empty cup to the side so she could pick up the kitten sized plush. “Aww, I loved the **Aristocats**. Especially Marie, she got me to love the color pink.”  
  


“That’s so cool! I didn’t know you loved pink because of her.” His heart gave a little flip at the sight of how adorable she was being, cuddling the plush doll. “It’s one of my favorite movies too, I really like when O’Malley saw Dutchess and her…” She was looking up to him, her eyes…wow, had her eyes always been so blue? “Her wide blue eyes…and-wow, your eyes are like sapphires…”  
  


Okay, he hadn’t meant to say that and he was internally groaning at the prospect of _Marinette_ thinking he was being a weirdo. He didn’t want to lose her!  
  


Marinette could’ve died happily in that moment, especially at the sight of him obviously so sweetly embarrassed by his compliment. It was rather sweet. “No-Now you’re just ste-stealing O’Malley’s lines, Monsieur Agreste.” She hid a nervous giggle behind her gloved hand before quickly booping his nose as she made her escape-with Marie and her cider-towards the Christmas décor section.  
  


“Wow…” He could practically hear Plagg snickering in his pocket, the cat kwami no help at all. He walks around, trying to calm his speeding heart. “Okay, calm it down Agreste, you still need to get her a present.” He mutters, tossing the trash into the bin before returning inside. “Quit being a goober.”  
  


What would be good for Marinette? She probably didn’t need the glass figurines…probably no nutcrackers…definitely not the boxers.  
  


It was passing the scarves that he touched his own. He loved it when his father got him this scarf…she’d love one too! He scanned over the available selection, nicking off certain ones before his eyes settled on one. It had little Minnie Mouse icons and little Marie’s decorating it, splashes of pinks accenting the white fabric. “Perfect.”  
  


The Model had been surprisingly hard to find, Marinette found, as she finally spotted golden locks being messily placed back under the gray beanie. “Adrien!” Her purchase in hand, Marinette zipped over to the other’s side.  
  


“Hey Mari, sorry for ditching you.” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, rocking on his heels. “I uh…Merry Christmas!”  
  


A bag was shoved into her face, emerald eyes squeezed shut. Silently taking the bag, she peered inside only for her heart to _melt_. “ _Adrien_ …oh, it’s so beautiful…” She smiles, clutching the soft material close. “Thank you.”  
  


Eyes peering down to her, Adrien felt his cheeks warm. “H-Here…” Taking the material, he helps placing it around her neck. “It suits you.” Clearing his throat softly, he offers his hand towards her, “Shall we? We did want to see the rides…”  
  


“Yeah…yeah! Let’s go.” Definitely a Christmas to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://autumnlover13moni8.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Now that the fluff has been written, the storm can begin :)


End file.
